


Change of the Moon

by Lunatic_Pup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/pseuds/Lunatic_Pup
Summary: Sokka's fate takes a drastic turn upon a chance encounter with Yue, the Moon Spirit herself. This causes a ripple effect changing the destinies of the people Sokka comes in contact with. Especially the one surrounding a certain Fire Nation Prince. As over the years through his connection with the Spirits Sokka meets many he was never meant to.
Relationships: Hakoda & Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Kya & Sokka (Avatar), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Change of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was suddenly struck with inspiration and wrote this. As such I honestly only have a vague idea of where this story will go and zero idea on how it will get there. So don't expect frequent and timely updates.
> 
> I will be continuing this with more chapters not sure exactly how long this fic will be but there is more to come. I just have to write it between online schooling and work so I will do the best I can.

The first time it happened Sokka was 4 years old and lost at night.

Hiccups and sobs ring through the air as Sokka huddles deeper into his warm parka. The frozen terrain that was usually so familiar to him seemed so different in the moon light. He hadn't meant to get lost outside of the village walls. He just wanted to help his Dad, but in all his sneaking he lost sight of him and the other men of the village who left. No one even knew he was out here and all Sokka wanted was to be home with Mom and Katara. He was lost and utterly alone, while it just kept getting colder and colder the later it got. His cries grew in volume as fear began to grip Sokka's heart in an icy cold hold.

"I wanna go home!" Sokka wails to the moon in the sky as he stares up at the Guardian of his people. At least that's what Mom always told him. The Moon was the ever watchful protector of the people of the Water Tribes. Sokka didn't really understand what Mom meant by that, but he was so scared and distressed. That praying to the Moon for help didn't seem silly at all. So he closed his eyes and prayed with all his might.

"Oh you poor thing," A gentle soothing feminine voice speaks up as fabric rustles with movement to his right. The suddenness of the voice startles Sokka and his cries muffle into sniffles and choked hiccups. Rubbing at his eyes to clear the tears from them Sokka looks over to his right curiously. There standing merely 6 feet away stood a beautiful lady with flowing snow white hair, pretty clear blue eyes, wearing the fanciest looking dress Sokka had ever seen, and a look of worry upon her pretty face. But the Lady's beauty isn't what really struck Sokka. No what really stood out was that the Lady's dress glowed softly with the moon light and the Lady herself was hovering inches above the icy ground.

Sokka runs towards the kind looking Lady and latches onto her fancy dress and whatever bit of legs he can reach. Full on sobbing once more as he buries his face into the Lady's fancy dress. He hears the Lady make a noise of surprise before more rustling fabric indicating movement.

"You can see me little one," The Lady says voice full of wonderment for reasons Sokka doesn't understand. All he knows it the Lady is now patting his head in comfort as she gently pulls him away from her legs.

"Yeah," Sokka confirms anyways looking up at the Lady to see she crouched down to be closer to his eye level. She gives him a gentle and kind smile as she gently pulls Sokka into her arms before gracefully standing up with him.

"What's your name little one?" She asks him with interest shining in her gently glowing clear blue eyes. While adjusting Sokka to rest more comfortably in her arms.

" 'm Sok'a," Sokka introduces himself with a small laugh as he gives the beautiful Lady a toothy grin. 

"Are you the Moon?" He asks the Lady curiously glancing up at the moon before looking directly into her gently glowing eyes.

"Hehe clever one you are Sokka," The Lady says with a little giggle clearly amused as she bops Sokka on the nose with a bright smile upon her lips. She cuddles Sokka close to her and he feels warm and safe as the Lady begins to float over the ice.

"My name is Yue and I am the Moon," Yue tells Sokka with this expression on her face that he can't quite decipher. It seems sad but something else too. He doesn't really get it but he gets the feeling Yue doesn't get to tell people her name often.

"Yue," Sokka says the Moon's name with wonder and is rewarded with a warm smile from Yue herself. "That's a purty name," He tells her earnestly with a bright smile of his own directed at the Moon herself. Katara was going to be so jealous when he told her all about meeting Yue when he got home. Then again Katara may be too young to get it so he’ll just tell Mom and she’ll be so impressed with him.

"Why thank you Sokka, I quite like your name too," Yue replies to his compliment with a much more happy and content expression upon her face. Sokka much preferred Yue looking happy than when she looked at him with that weird sad expression. So Sokka decides to just keep talking so Yue would keep smiling and not have to look so sad again.

“My Mom gave it to me,” Sokka starts with a gestures towards where he thinks the village is. “She is the best in the whole world,” He continues spreading his arms wide in emphasis getting a giggle from Yue as she keeps him upright in her arms. “Mom told me all about the Moon and how you are the Gurdian of our peeple and watch over and protect us from all the scary things. She says that you are a nice Spirit and a friend to humans.” Sokka finishes his thought with a bright smile as he hugs Yue to show her that she is loved by and his Mom. Even the rest of the Tribe have a great care for their protector the Moon. Something he wanted Yue to feel, cause she might already know but Sokka is aware of the difference between knowing and feeling. It’s something the grown ups seem to have forgotten. Oh well Yue is here now and Sokka is more than happy to remind her of the difference.

“Oh my. You are just full of wonderful surprises Sokka,” Yue informs him with a knowing glint in her eyes as she happily hold Sokka closer in their hug turned cuddling. “A true wonder indeed. Don’t forget that Sokka you are special in your own right, no matter what surround you. Remember you will always stand out on your own merit.”

Sokka pulls back some his happy smile at being complimented turning confused the more Yue spoke. He really didn’t understand what she was talking about beyond saying that he was special and stood out in a crowd. Something he worried about a bit when his parents fussed over Katara and seemed to forget about him. The way Yue spoke though made it seem even bigger than being seen as special to his parents and family. Like on a much larger scale. Perhaps the whole village? But even that seemed off somehow.

Yue’s gentle flowing laugh snaps Sokka out of his wandering thoughts and focuses his attention back on the pretty Spirit holding him. Her eyes shine just a bit brighter now as she bops him on the nose. “Don’t think too much about things yet to pass my little Warrior,” She tells him voice filled with the same warmth and pride as his Dad's when Sokka does something really well.

“War'ior,” Sokka whispers in awe his eyes lighting up and a goofy smile slowly spread upon his lips. His Dad was a warrior and the coolest person Sokka knew. So to be called a warrior by Yue, the Guardian of his people, of all people or at all really felt really good, and was the most amazing thing to happen to him in his life.

“That’s right if nothing else remember that you are the Moon's Warrior,” Yue tells Sokka as her expressions softens to the same loving look Mom often gives him. It felt nice couples with the pride shining in those glowing eyes made Sokka suddenly understand why Yue was known as his people’s Guardian. Yue was the embodiment of all the things his people valued and strived for; kind and gentle but with a fierce fighting spirit dwelling under that calm surface. A perfect reflection of the sea. Mom would say something about that fact being important or something, Sokka forgets the exact word. But Mom would want to know everything Sokka has learned about Yue after all this is over. Speaking of isn’t that Mom’s voice being carried on the wind?

“SOKKA WHERE ARE YOU! SWEETIE PLEASE ANSWER ME!” Now that he was paying attention that was definitely his Mom’s voice cutting through the air.

“Mom!” Sokka calls back excitedly knowing they must be close to the village or at least where his Mom is if they could hear her so clearly. He brightens up considerably at the thought of being safe at home with Katara and Mom again. As great as meeting and being with Yue has been it’d be way better without the thought of never seeing home again buzzing in the back of his mind.

“Yes we are very close to your village now Sokka. Your mother has just wandered outside of the walls to look for you why don’t I say hi while I give you back to her?” Yue speaks up her voice sounding very warm but Sokka still picks up on the slight tinge of sadness that flashes through her eyes.

“Yeah! Then you can tell Mom all about our next playdate,” Sokka declares cheerfully thinking that Yue just needs more friends to play with and all that sadness that seems to cling to her will go away. The look of utter surprise that graces Yue’s features upon hearing his words is totally worth it. Especially when it melts into an expression similar to Katara’s when he hands her the good furs on a cold night just like a bunch more warm and softer looking.

“Yes I think another playdate is in order,” Yue agrees as Sokka’s Mom comes into view looking very worried as she looks all about her all the while continuing to shout for Sokka as loud as she could to be heard over the wind.

“SOKKA SWEETIE PLEASE ANSWER ME!” Mom calls out and Sokka suddenly feels bad for making Mom look like that and most likely hurting herself with how she is yelling and probably has been doing so for hours.

“MOM OVER HERE,” Sokka shouts into his cupped hands to be heard before he waves his arms above his head while Yue continues to gracefully float towards his Mom. Mom jumps at the sound of his voice but it is nothing to the way Mom reacts when she turns and sees him. Mom kinda goes a bit pale and looks away for a moment before looking back at him and Yue, she even rubs her eyes a bit. Which Sokka can kinda understand her disbelief he is being carried by Yue, y'know the Moon herself.

“Sokka sweetie who is it you got with you there?” Mom asks him as he and Yue finally come to a stop just in front of her, but her voice sounds kinda weird and she hasn’t relaxed at all. In fact it looks like Mom is even more worried than before. Which is odd cause Sokka is with Yue he is as safe as any of their people could be.

“Oh!” Sokka gasps in realization as he remembers asking Yue if she was in fact the Moon. Mom just doesn’t know what the Moon looks like in Spirit form or what her name is for that matter. She always referred to Yue as the Moon Spirit or Tui before, so of course she is worried. To Mom it must look like Sokka is showing up with a random Spirit anyone would find that worrying.

“Mom this is the Moon Spirit Tui but her real her name is Yue. Isn’t she purty?” Sokka introduces Yue with a fancy flourish earning a laugh from the Spirit herself as she squeezes Sokka affectionately. Sokka turn back to Yue with a happy smile and returns the hug with glee. 

“Tui,” Mom says the name like she is out of breath and full of wonder kinda like Yue’s was after he hugged her the first time. Mom looks more flushed than pale now which is good since that means she is no longer scared for him.

“I had a great time talking with your son and would love to come visit him again on the next full moon if you’d permit,” Yue speaks up her voice changing to have this odd quality to it kinda less human sounding but no less nice to listen to. Mom starts at the sound of it like she wasn’t expecting it which is odd considering Yue is standing right in front of her.

“Oh Tui,” Mom breaths out before she drops down into a bow at Yue’s feet so fast it made Sokka jump. “You honor and humble me so by showing such interest in my son. It would please me greatly if you would come visit him again.” Mom says in that fancy voice she uses when the people from the North came to talk to Dad. It was a bit weird and Sokka didn’t really get it, but odd acting aside Mom said yes. Which he didn’t think she’d say no but there was always a chance.

“Yay! Thank you Mom you are the best,” Sokka cheers as he tugs on Yue’s sleeve for her to put him down so he could hug his Mom. Though upon seeing Yue’s face he gets the feeling she doesn’t like the whole bowing thing Mom is doing, so he makes a note of that for later.

“Until next time my little Warrior,” Yue says again in that odd voice but it isn’t a goodbye for good so Sokka counts as a win. More so when Yue kisses him on the cheek as she sets him down on the icy ground. Sokka happily giggles to himself as he hugs Yue’s legs one last time.

“Yeah til next time Yue,” He agrees as he lets go of Yue’s fancy dress and turn to run to his Mom and throws himself at her for a hug. Mom catches him as always although this time she almost missed. What with having to sit up from her bow.

“Oh Sokka,” Mom breaths as she holds him tight for a moment before gathering him in her arms so she can stand up and carry him much like Yue was doing earlier. The way up is a lot less graceful than Yue’s but it is familiar so that makes up for any rockiness in Mom's movements.

“Let’s get you home everyone has been worried sick,” Mom tells him with an attempt at a stern voice as she turns around to head back to the village. He sees Yue over his Mom’s shoulder as she carries him away and waves to the Moon Spirit. Watching in amazement as Yue fades into nothing right before his eyes.

“Sorry Mom I didn’t mean to,” Sokka tells his Mom after a moment knowing it’s what she needs to hear right now. But his thoughts are on what awaits him during the next full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah and that is what my brain came up with and thought would be good wnough to share with people. It isn't that great but I do hope you enjoyed it none the less.
> 
> Sokka has a strong connection to the Spirit World in this AU as such he is able to see and communicate with Spirits no problem unlike normal people. He hasn't quite figured that bit out yet, but he is a smart boy he puzzle it together eventually.


End file.
